Monster
by turntechTestified7
Summary: -Traduccion del fic de Soleil Avec la Pluie- Gilbert es un mercenario de Iván Braginski, siempre cumpliendo cada objetivo con eficacia y sangre fría. Todo cambia el día que su blanco es Arthur Kirkland...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original es de Soleil Avec la Pluie y pueden leerla de aqui, y de paso denle una review a la autora original ;)

http: / www . fanfiction. net/ s/ 6505618/ 1/ Monster

(Quiten los espacios) Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Ingñaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>Monster<strong>

Capitulo 1

Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba sentado en un árbol cualquiera, limpiando su arma cuando recibió una llamada telefónica. Una llamada que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero eso se explicará más adelante. Él abrió su teléfono celular de una manera muy hábil y totalmente innecesaria, pero lo hizo sólo porque él era impresionante y para demostrar que _podía hacerlo. _Miró el identificador de llamadas y suspiró cuando vio el nombre. _Braginski..._

"Hola, Gilbert Beilschmidt habla, ¿cómo puede mi awesome persona ayudarle?" Respondió, su voz no mostraba rastro del miedo que sentía.

"Hola Gilbert," dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la línea causando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral del peliplateado, "¿cómo estás?"

Gilbert frunció el ceño, Iván quería algo, lo sabía con certeza. "Estoy genial, como siempre. Sólo le soplé los sesos al último objetivo por lo que estoy algo mareado. ¿Necesita usted algo, _señor?"_. Esa última palabra salía dificultosa de su boca, _odiaba_ llamar a Braginski de esa forma.

Iván emitió una risa infantil, pero inquietante. "Siempre quieres llegar al punto, ¿_da?"_ Gilbert tembló ligeramente, odiaba las agallas de este hombre. "Tengo un nuevo objetivo para ti, ¿puedes venir a la sede tan pronto como sea posible?"

¿Sede? No había estado allí en años, y quería seguir así. "¿Por qué no puede usted decirme por teléfono cuál es mi objetivo?" Preguntó, con la esperanza de convencer a Bragniski de lo contrario.

"Pero este es un objetivo muy especial, y te necesito para hacer este trabajo perfectamente. Es muy importante."

Gilbert saltó de su lugar en el árbol y suspiró: "Voy a estar allí tan pronto como sea posible, señor."

"Maravilloso." _Click__._

Arthur Kirkland suspiró cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer fuera. "Qué sorpresa..." murmuró, dejando su taza de té por encima de su plato. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llover?, ¿por qué el día no podía ser soleado por una vez? La lluvia era muy deprimente... A pesar de que Arthur la veía casi todo el tiempo, hoy el día se veía extrañamente más deprimente que de costumbre. ¿Fue su culpa de todos modos? Bueno, tal vez sí, porque realmente no tenía nada por qué estar _deprimido,_ tenía una vida bastante buena.

"¡Da vuelta el ceño al revés, Iggy!" Dijo una voz detrás de él y presionando los labios suavemente en las mejillas del inglés.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, imbécil?" gruñó, pero no en serio, nunca era en serio.

Alfred Jones sonrió, sus ojos azules chispeantes de amor por el congestionado británico. Por razones que Arthur nunca pudo entender, el joven fue herido absolutamente con él. Arthur, no importa cuántas veces lo negara, también afortunadamente para él estaba bien. ¿No estaba enamorado? Era guapo, encantador, una persona divertida... todo en gran manera. Pero ¿por qué se sentía insatisfecho...? Era muy raro que alguien siquiera _pensara_ en él como un ser conocido suyo, y mucho menos en tener una relación con él. Por lo que debe sentirse afortunado, ¿no?

"¿Cómo fue el trabajo, amor?" Arthur preguntó, pasando los dedos a través de las hebras doradas de Alfred. Él estaba muy seguro de cómo la cabeza de Alfred había terminado en su regazo, pero no lo hizo reflexionar sobre el tema.

Alfred gimió, cerrando sus ojos azul zafiro. "¡Terrible! La gente ha dejado de invertir en nuestro stock ¡Maldita sea la economía estadounidense!..."

Alfred fue el dirigente ejecutivo de una compañía americana que heredó de su padre (George algo... Arthur no podía recordar el apellido de ese hombre...) y se había mudado a Inglaterra para estar con Arthur después de que terminó la universidad. La compañía estaba atravesando un momento difícil, la producción había disminuido, había que despedir más gente todos los días, las cosas sólo empeoraban. Al parecer, estaban en deuda con alguna empresa rusa, pero Alfred nunca quiso hablar de ello a Arthur. Él se mantuvo en la oscuridad y a Arthur no le gustaba, pero él trató con ello.

Alfred se incorporó y tomó la barbilla de Arthur en sus manos. "Pero mi día se volvió diez veces mejor cuando vi tu bonito rostro." Alfred dijo trazando su voz con adoración.

Arthur se ruborizó, tiñendo de color rosa sus mejillas pálidas. "N-no digas esas cosas, g-git."

Alfred le besó la nariz "Eres demasiado lindo, Iggy."

Ah, el temido apodo de Iggy. Alfred sabía lo mucho que Arthur lo despreciaba, pero insistió en llamarlo así de todos modos. Alfred le había dicho que, "creo que Iggy es un nombre cool para un chico británico, y que suena tan genial en ese acento lindo tuyo." Por supuesto que Arthur nunca en un millón de años diría ese sobrenombre, pero Alfred insistía de todos modos. ¿Por qué estaba enamorado de ese imbécil, que era molesto como el infierno, pero tan maravilloso?... ¡No, Arthur, no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos!

Alfred se levantó del sofá y se desperezó. "¿Qué quieres para cenar, cariño?"

"Oh, yo puedo hacerlo, debes estar tan estresado del trabajo y de todo-"

Alfred palideció ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, está bien, Artie! ¡Lo haré yo! "

Arthur le sonrió. "Oh, bien, si no te importa..."

No importa lo mucho que le gustaba Arthur, su comida apestaba. Él le dijo eso a Arthur una vez y éste se puso tan enojado con él que se vio obligado a dormir en el sofá durante una semana antes de que fuera perdonado al fin.

Mientras Alfred estaba preparando la cena, Arthur se fue a buscar un libro para leer. La lectura era una de sus pocas pasiones, sino que simplemente podría desaparecer de la realidad misma y explorar un mundo diferente eneldo con tantas posibilidades. No entendía por qué la gente no leía más, era maravilloso. A menudo fastidiaba a Alfred sobre la lectura, pero el americano simplemente se reía de él y volvía a sus juegos de vídeo (con honestidad, era un niño a veces). Él pasó la mano por los muchos libros en la estantería con gran cariño, como si fueran sus propios hijos. Había tantas opciones: Oliver Twist, Orgullo y prejuicio, Moby Dick, Don Quijote... ¿cómo iba a elegir? Se decidió por El sueño de una noche de verano ¿quién no amaba a Shakespeare?

Estaba a punto de tomar el libro de la estantería cuando un movimiento de la ventana llamó su atención. Arthur movió lentamente la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la ventana y lo que vio le hizo gritar de terror. Dos ojos rojos le devolvían la mirada y la figura tenía el pelo de plata que se veía un poco más brillante en la luz de la luna. Entonces pasado un relámpago, fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Arthur oyó los estruendosos pasos de Alfred subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación. "He oído tus gritos, ¿estás bien?" Alfred dijo y envolvió a Arthur en un cálido abrazo.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, todavía un poco conmocionado. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando? Las preguntas del pobre Arthur no serán contestadas durante bastante tiempo, por ahora sólo se iban amontonando en su mente.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aqui el capitulo 1^^<p>

El fic original consta, hasta ahora, de 5 capítulos (está inacabado, si no mal recuerdo...)

Bueno, tiene un poco de UsUk al principio, pero no creo que sea problema (?) o eso espero D:

De todos modos, me encanta este fic :D y hace tiempo quería compartirlo^^

La autora me ha dado recientemente el permiso *Yay!* asíque al fin puedo subirlo *3*

Espero les guste, cualquier error avisen que no lo he revisado mucho (al igual que la mayoria de los fic que he adaptado ñ_ñ)

Po cierto, si alguien está leyendo mi cochinada de fic xD (Killer) estoy con el 5 capitulo aún (estancada ;_;) en cuanto pueda cabarlo, lo traeré rapido, disculpen que me demore tanto D; La inspiración no me quiere mucho estos dias (?) *La ata a la cama y la azota con un látigo para que vuelva a su cabeza(?) ok, no xD*

Hasta la próxima ;w;

Bye!

Yuukii~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original es de Soleil Avec la Pluie y pueden leerla de aqui, y de paso denle una review a la autora original ;)

http: / www . fanfiction. net/ s/ 6505618/ 1/ Monster

(Quiten los espacios) Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Ingñaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>Monster<strong>

Capítulo 2

Gilbert no estaba feliz. No está feliz en absoluto. Este nuevo objetivo... ¿por qué era tan condenadamente frustrante? Él no hacía _nada_ interesante: sólo se sentaba alrededor de la casa todo el día, leyendo un libro, bebiendo té, todas esas cosas de viejo. Él debía salir a la calle, tomar un poco de aire fresco, _algo._ ¡No tenía vida en absoluto!

Espera, ¿por qué le importa de todos modos? Arthur no era más que otro objetivo, tendría que matarlo en algún momento, nada más_. No sé que pensar sobre eso.__ ¡Esos Pe__nsamientos depresivos pondrían dar un freno a su genialidad!_ Pero no podía evitarlo, la imagen de Arthur sin vida en el suelo, con manchas de sangre por debajo de su pelo rubio...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar la imagen de sus pensamientos. _No. .. eso no es bueno tampoco._ Hacía mucho tiempo que un objetivo le había afectado de esta manera, el último fue una niña en Grecia... Él nunca fue el mismo después de eso.

Estaba viendo en ese momento a Arthur desde un arbusto de su jardín, cuidado el bienestar del inglés (estaba _obsesionado_). Claro, un arbusto no era lo mejor del terreno, pero aún así funcionó, ¿verdad? De todos modos, Arthur estaba cocinando algún tipo de sustancia... cocinando algo para el almuerzo. Gilbert nunca había visto a nadie que fuera peor en la cocina que Arthur; sus creaciones probablemente harían que la mayoría de los hombres más duros lloraran a sus mamás.

Observó a Arthur sentarse y empezar a comer. Arthur era tan interesante... Rara vez se había interesado por algún objetivo. Su forma de caminar, la forma en que la actuaba, su forma de hablar... Gilbert estaba fascinado. No sabía por qué sólo estaba esperando, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Arthur? Parecía que se había derramado parte de la sustancia... y fue en el brazo... ¿Acaso él mismo se estaba lamiendo para limpiarse? Gilbert miraba con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Arthur se pasó la lengua a lo largo de su brazo y sintió que su "regiones vitales" se contraían ligeramente. ¿Por qué se despertó con eso? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente-?

_No... Esto es malo... Esto es muy~ malo... _ ¡Esto podía arruinar su misión! _Cálmate, awesome, sólo se había encendido por él, nada grave. __¡__Vamos, hombre! ¡Concéntrate! _Eso sólo fue lujuria, lo mismo que le sucedió con un chico italiano, también, y lo mató sin remordimientos. _Pero ¿Por qué siento que esta vez fue diferente?_ No podía arriesgarse por este... Él sería "expulsado" de la organización con seguridad.

La organización, la hermosa organización, era su vida, su casa, y también su prisión. Una vez que estás adentro, no hay manera de salir, a menos que quieras estirar la pata a temprana edad. El líder sádico, pero sin embargo, ingenuo e infantil, de la organización fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Él y Braginski habían tenido una relación _interesante,_ sólo que esa historia era algo que a Gilbert no le gustaba pensar mucho, pero Iván siempre lo trajo a la luz cada vez que lo veía. Gilbert estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que un cierto británico salía por la puerta principal y caminaba tranquilamente por la vereda de Londres.

"¿Quieres un poco más de té, Arthur-san?" Kiku preguntó con su habitual expresión tranquila.

Arthur sonrió, "No, gracias, Kiku".

Estaban en una de las muchas comidas que las esposas de funcionarios de la empresa asistieron (en el caso de Arthur y Kiku, sus respectivos novios). En el primer almuerzo Arthur se sintió fuera de lugar cuando todas las mujeres charlaban y se felicitaban mutuamente cada aspecto, pero luego se encontró con Kiku. El japonés parecía saber cómo se sentía y se presentó al iniciar una conversación sobre los asuntos mundiales, a lo que Arthur era muy consciente (a diferencia de Alfred, que parecía estar en su propio mundo a veces). Los dos tenían un vínculo fuerte y se mantenían inseparables en esas reuniones, como si estuvieran sólo ellos dos. El novio de Kiku, Heracles, era el dirigente ejecutivo de una empresa que fabrica y vende productos para gatos. Arthur no tenía idea de cómo el hombre tuvo tanto éxito, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba dormido o jugando con su gran cantidad de gatos. Pero sin embargo, la empresa estaba en la cima de las listas... En realidad no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Cómo está Alfred-san?" Kiku preguntó llevando su taza de té a los labios. Era un hombre muy apático a veces, en Japón mostrar sus emociones en público era algo grosero (de acuerdo con Kiku, de todos modos). Él podría calmar incluso la persona más enojada o angustiada, tal vez por eso era un psiquiatra antes de conocer a Heracles.

Arthur suspiró y se recostó en el sofá. "El trabajo ha sido duro con él. No parece él, pero tal vez eso es sólo debido a la tensión."

Kiku asintió con la cabeza, "Hai, usted está probablemente en lo cierto."

"Sólo estoy preocupado, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero que se convierta en un adicto al trabajo de esos hombres que no vuelven a casa hasta las 3 am." Suspiró, pasándose los dedos por su cabellera rubia. A pesar de que no estaba satisfecho con su relación, Arthur todavía se sentía bien cuidando al más joven como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Era demasiado extraño, pensar en que tenía relaciones sexuales con su hermano menor, Arthur se estremeció. Esa clase de pensamientos no serían buenos para su salud mental.

Kiku esbozó esa irritante sonrisa cómplice, "Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien, Arthur-san. Todo el mundo tiene momentos difíciles en toda su vida. Es natural"

Arthur se enderezó en el sofá. "Probablemente tienes razón, después de todo-"

De pronto, las grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpeó y la pared sonó con un ruido fuerte! Allí, en la puerta había un hombre alto, jadeando, como si hubiera corrido tres manzanas con bloques de cemento atados a sus zapatos. Era pálido y tenía el pelo platinado y los ojos rojos como rubíes. Espera, ¿Pelo platinado y ojos rojos? El encuentro con la criatura de anoche pasó por su mente. No podía ser lo que vio anoche, ¿O acaso era un hombre? Los ojos del joven vagaron por la habitación hasta encontrarse con los esmeralda de Arthur y parecía reflejar algo de alivio a través de ellos.

Él debió de darse cuenta que debía ser terrible el grupo de la alta sociedad y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, tratando de verse bien (y jaló de ella). "Hallo, damas y caballeros por favor, perdonen mi intromisión" dijo en una voz muy acentuada que probablemente haría desmayar a las mujeres más jóvenes, "Miren, no soy de por aquí y me preguntaba donde podría llamar a un taxi."

Arthur se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia el extranjero. "Yo estaba saliendo de todos modos, voy a llamar a mi chofer para este joven."

"Arthur-san-" Kiku comenzó, pero Arthur ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del ser oídos, Arthur acorraló al extranjero contra la pared. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Querer?" El otro repitió con una sonrisa burlona. "Quiero un auto por supuesto, ¿Tienes pérdida de memoria a corto plazo?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "¡No! Quiero decir, ¿por qué me sigues?"

La sonrisa del más alto se convirtió en una mirada confusa, pero un poco divertida "¿Siguiéndote? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, esta es la primera vez que te he visto en toda mi vida."

Arthur suspiró y dejó que el joven se vaya, "Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona..."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción brilló en el rostro del albino antes de regresar a la normalidad. Algo sobre él le intrigaba a Arthur, como un gato a una bola de estambre. Había algo extraño en él y Arthur necesitaba saber qué era exactamente.

Una pálida mano que agitaba delante de su cara, volviéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, "¿Hola~? ¿Estás bien?"

Arthur asintió con gravedad: "Sí, estoy bien." El inglés llevó al joven al frente del edificio hacia su coche estacionado y abrió la puerta a Gilbert para subir y cerró la puerta tras él. "Hello Giles."

El conductor miró por el espejo con curiosidad "Hola Sr. Kirkland, quién-?"

"Es alguien que necesita un viaje ¿A dónde vas de todos modos?" Arthur le preguntó.

"Big Ben."

Arthur sonrió, "¿Turista?"

Gilbert le dio una sonrisa tímida y levantó una cámara "Culpable de los cargos."

Arthur se rió entre dientes, "Big Ben entonces, Giles". Dijo y el auto arrancó enseguida "¿De dónde eres?"

El peliplata estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana, "Por ahí".

Arthur negó con la cabeza: "No creo que hayas entendido mi pregunta, quiero decir, ¿dónde naciste, dónde está tu patrimonio?"

El albino suspiró y se volvió hacia Arthur, "Alemania, aunque mis raíces son de Prusia. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?"

Arthur fue herido ligeramente, pero dijo: "Prusia... ¡Eso es fascinante!" Rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia sus rodillas, sintiéndose un poco culpable. "Lo siento si he tocado una fibra sensible, realmente no es asunto mío..."

"No, está bien, no lo sabías." Gilbert dijo, tratando de disipar las dudas de Arthur.

"Estamos aquí, señor." Giles dijo, señalando hacia la torre gigante del reloj.

El prusiano abrió la puerta y salió, "Gracias por el paseo," y con eso, se fue.

"That has got to be one of the strangest young men I've ever met." "Ese debe ser uno de los jóvenes más extraños que he conocido." Giles dijo con un suspiro.

"Sí..." Arthur suspiró, viendo la silueta desaparecer por la ventana. "Llévame a casa, Giles".

Arthur cerró la puerta y se desplomó sobre el sofá de la sala, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz. _Qué día tan extraño,_ pensó moviéndose a un lado, _¿quién era ese tipo?_ _Podría haber jurado que era el de la noche,_ antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos negativos, sin embargo, fue abrazado por detrás. "Wh-what the bloody-?"

"¡Iggy! ¿Dónde has estado?" La voz familiar de Alfred exclamó: "¡Llegué a casa temprano para sorprenderte, pero no estabas aquí! ¡Estaba muy preocupado!"

Arthur se sentó y miró a los preocupados ojos azules de Alfred, "Yo estaba sólo al otro almuerzo, puedes preguntarles a Giles y Kiku."

Alfred lo jaló en otro abrazo y le susurró, "Pero no vayas a ningún lado sin decirme, ¿vale?"

_"Él no es una parte de tu propiedad, bastardo."_ Arthur creyó oír gruñir a alguien de algún lugar detrás de él, pero lo ignoró.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien, lo haré."

Alfred besó la nariz de Arthur, "Te quiero, Artie".

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aqui el capitulo 2^^<p>

Ya saben, cualquier error avisen que no lo he revisado mucho (al igual que la mayoria de los fic que he adaptado ñ_ñ)

Bye!

Yuukii~


End file.
